EM012: A Sketchy Smattering of Smeargle
is the 6th chapter of Pokémon Adventures: Volume 27. Synopsis Emerald, after explaining why he came to the Battle Frontier, goes with the Frontier Brains to Artisan Cave. After bypassing some Smeargle who live in the cave, Emerald encounters Jirachi and goes to catch it. Chapter Plot Emerald jumps and activates his heels, catapulting him to hold onto the rope connecting Latios and Latias, allowing him to surf away. He is followed by the other Frontier Brains, as well as the reporter. Emerald stops and gets soaked, since a waterfall is just ahead. The reporter remembers Emerald showed Jirachi, the Phantom Pokémon, on his Pokédex, the same creature that flew near the Battle Pyramid. The other Frontier Brains were angry, thinking Emerald just made this up, but Anabel stopped them, since she did hear about this Jirachi. Anabel remembers it is a Pokémon, who wakes up each 1000 years, and it is said it can grant three wishes. Tucker thought these are lies, but Spenser scolded Tucker, since that meant Anabel was a liar. Tucker apologized and Brandon remembered seeing the flash of light, but knows well there is nobody alive to tell them about their previous encounter with Jirachi. Anabel confirmed Brandon's words, since there are no records about Jirachi. Anabel trusted Emerald, since he did manage to scan Jirachi on his Pokédex. Emerald sees Anabel is quite intelligent, though the Pokédex works on regular Pokémon, unlike Jirachi, who had disappeared. Emerald pointed at a location at the Frontier, thinking that was the place where Jirachi went to. Emerald left, but was quickly grabbed by Tucker's Salamence, since Tucker wanted to know if Emerald's real motive to challenge the Battle Frontier was to capture Jirachi. Emerald replied capturing Jirachi was his job, while conquering the Frontier was more of his hobby. Emerald explained he wanted to visit the Frontier, though it was a coincidence he had to capture Jirachi at the same time. Emerald clarified Jirachi appears for only a week, a week Emerald needs to complete the challenges throughout the Battle Frontier. Tucker was angry, since their mission was to capture the criminal who attacked Noland. Greta fears Jirachi would hang around the Frontier and may be even be captured by a foul man, like the criminal. Tucker saw Greta was much smarter than he looked, making Greta angry and pounding him on the head for such a statement. Greta still reminded Emerald was still a suspect, but Emerald told them they could keep an eye on him. In the present, the group moves onwards, for Emerald had to capture Jirachi, while the Frontier Brains, except Noland, went with Emerald to observe his movements. Emerald stops Latios and Latias, so Greta and Anabel think he is a powerful boy to command the two Legendary Pokémon. The group arrives to the Artisan Cave, surprising some such a place exists near the Frontier. Emerald hopes to challenge one of the Facilities after this, displeasing the reporter. Spenser doubts a Phantom Pokémon can be captured easily, but is more worried about the cave they are to wander into. The group encounters some Smeargle, who are said to be quite ruthless. Emerald jumps across the Smeargle, surprising the reporter he won't calm the Smeargle down using his device. The reporter remembers Emerald saying, on his first day, he likes Pokémon Battles, realizing Emerald does not want to face everything what comes on his path. The reporter understands Emerald loves battling as a sport. The reporter also sees Emerald uses his device to calm down Pokémon when the Pokémon are out of control, but these Smeargle are just fighting for their territorial instinct. Emerald leaps away, claiming wild battles without rules do not interest him. The reporter decides to catch up with Emerald, leaving the Frontier Brains to attack the Smeargle and try to take a picture of Jirachi, when it appears. Suddenly, the reporter gets attacked by a Smeargle, but is saved by a Dusclops and a Sudowoodo, the two Pokémon Emerald calmed down using his device. The reporter suspects these two must've followed Emerald, since they are fond of him. Emerald stops, pointing out they arrived to their destination. Everyone sees Jirachi, who unfolds its cloak and illuminates the dark cave. Emerald places all the special Poké Balls - Nest, Dive, Repeat, Timer, Net, Premier and Luxury Ball. After placing the Poké Balls, Emerald contacts Crystal, asking which Ball should he use. After hearing the answer, Emerald proceeds to capture Jirachi. However, the Frontier Brains hear an odd sound, as a shadow appears on the wall. Debuts Pokémon Spenser's Lapras Item *Premier Ball *Repeat Ball *Timer Ball *Nest Ball *Net Ball *Dive Ball *Luxury Ball Gallery Category:Pokémon Adventures volume 27 chapters